Al Fin Regresas
by BryanStyle
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a la aldea y se une nuevamente al equipo ninja, ¿como reaccionara Sakura ante tal acontecimiento?
1. Al fin regresas

_**Al fin regresas…**_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él los había dejado, los rumores de la aldea decían que ahora era un frió y descarado asesino que solo vivía por su sed de sangre, pero ninguno de ellos lo creía, Naruto era el primero en negar cualquiera de esos rumores, el siempre decía que Sasuke volvería y todo sería como antes, esperó por mucho tiempo… pasaron días esperándolo, esos días se convirtieron en meses y a su vez en años.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar que sus ojos no lo engañaban, esa figura alta, de cabello negro azulado y mirada perdida que se encontraba frente a ellos era Sasuke, asi sin previo aviso se había aparecido en la aldea dejándolos en estado de shock a cada uno de ellos.

Sakura temblaba como una hoja tan solo de sentir su presencia, la distancia que los separaba de él eran solo metros, Kakashi lo miraba atento, como esperando una reacción del Uchiha, pero este permanecía en el mismo lugar desde el comienzo, como esperando a que algo sucediera.

Por lo menos diez ninjas ANBU fueron tras él, todos con la orden de matarlo al menor movimiento, los primeros cinco avanzaban a gran velocidad, listos para atraparlo, pero antes de llegar hasta él, solo desapareció en el aire, como si de una ilusión se tratara.

Naruto parpadeó una sola vez, encontrándose con Sasuke frente a él, se le heló la sangre solo de ver la velocidad que tenia su mejor amigo, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, su garganta se había cerrado sin permitirle decir una sola palabra a el joven Uchiha quien lo miraba con esos ojos perdidos.

- Naruto…- Sasuke extendió su mano tocando el hombro del rubio y lo miró fijo con una casi sonrisa, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que los ANBU se dieran cuenta que Sasuke los había evadido, el rubio respondió a la mirada con una sonrisa como las que lo caracterizaban, subió su mano hasta el hombro de Sasuke y al fin sus palabras se desprendieron lentamente llegando a formar una sola frase: ~ _Al fin regresas…~_

Sasuke sonrió arrogante como siempre y luego fue atrapado voluntariamente por los guardias y llevado hacia la cárcel de la aldea, la condena decidida fue cuatro meses de prisión, sin visitas ni privilegios, solo cuatro meses que para todos pasaron muy despacio menos para una persona… Sakura…

**Encuentros Y Comparaciones**

Sakura despertó algo cansada, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior por las ansias, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a desayunar, tenia tiempo de sobra pero de decidió ir antes, caminó rápidamente por las calles de Konoha, era plena madrugada pero el sol ya empezaba a subir la temperatura de aquel día de verano.

Se sentó en un banco frente a las puertas de aquel edificio algo intranquila, sus piernas temblaban, pero no por la brisa matinal, sino por los nervios.

Pasó casi una hora pensando en como saludarlo, como hablarle, sin notar que Naruto se había sentado a su lado en silencio, el rubio tenia una expresión de nerviosismo, pero también una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se quedaron ahí en silencio media hora más, la espera era infinita.

-¿Que ya no es hora?- Dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el estomago – Me muero de hambre...-

-¡Naruto!, ¿¡como puedes pensar en comida en un momento como este!?, tendrías que… - las palabras se congelaron en sus labios dejando el sermón por la mitad, las puertas de hierro se abrieron lentamente frente a ellos y un joven alto, de cabello azabache y mirada indiferente salio del lugar.

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó Naruto al mismo tiempo que se echaba a correr hacia el joven Uchiha, Sakura dudó un momento pero se apresuró a alcanzar al rubio, ambos se pararon frente a él, quien los miraba como si estuviera acostumbrado a ver esos rostros.

-Naruto… Sakura… Kakashi…- Dijo el morocho en forma de saludo mientras tras un ligero Puff* aparecía su antiguo Sensey.

-Oh, Sasuke Uchiha, paso mucho tiempo- Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su mascara, Naruto solo se limitó a mirar a su amigo, repasarlo una y otra vez con la vista, mientras que Sakura se hallaba perdida en lo negro de los ojos del joven Uchiha.

-¿Que tanto miras?- Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto mientras ensanchaba sus ojos y fruncía un poco el seño.

-¡No puede ser, eres mas alto que nosotros!- Gritó el rubio.

-No haz madurado nada…- Dijo Sasuke mientras giraba a ver a Sakura.

La pelirosa se sonrojó inmediatamente ante la mirada, Sasuke no parecía haber cambiado en nada, tenia la misma actitud, era igual de apuesto o más (según ella), y la misma mirada arrogante.

-Tú si cambiaste, te vez más femenina que antes…- Dijo Sasuke al pasar mientras giraba a ver a su antiguo Sensey – Y usted… siempre tarde…-

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿había escuchado lo que había escuchado de Sasuke?, espero unos momentos para ver si despertaba, pero no era un sueño, para cuando salio del estado de ensimismo se encontraban frente a Ichiraku Ramen haciendo sus pedidos, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke se habían sentado y esperaban sus ordenes.

Todos comieron mientras hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia.

Un guardia de Konoha se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaban y se paró frente a Sasuke con una posición firme.

-Uchiha, Haruno, se solicita su presencia en la oficina de la Hokage- Dijo rápidamente.

Sasuke asintió al mismo tiempo que Sakura y ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Kakashi se quedó con Naruto comiendo y se ofreció a pagar la cuenta ya que Sasuke no poseía nada de dinero por el momento.

Sasuke y Sakura saltaron por los edificios siguiendo al guardia hasta llegar al despacho de Tsunade, quien los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Les diré rápido para que los llamé ya que tengo una reunión muy importante en poco tiempo, Sasuke… la mansión de tu familia esta en reparaciones por el momento, como sabemos no estuvo habitada en todos estos años asi que hay un grupo poniéndola en condiciones, Sakura, hace poco te fue asignado un gran departamento cerca del hospital, asi que el pedido es que alojes a Sasuke algunos días hasta que pueda volver a su casa.- Dijo la rubia mientras bebía un poco del vaso que estaba sobre su escritorio.

La pelirosa se quedó paralizada, no podía imaginarse vivir con Sasuke aunque sea un par de días, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, pero su boca le jugó una mala pasada y reaccionó antes de que pudiera pensarlo despidiendo un inmediato: - Si –

Sasuke la miró de reojo y luego asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo, la rubia les hizo un gesto de mano para que se retiren y ambos salieron del despacho en silencio sin siquiera mirarse…

Bueno, no es muy largo, pero es el comienzo de algo grande XD

No se cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pero no será mucho tiempo, los capítulos siguientes serna mas largos…

Desde ya agradezco que pasen a leer y si alguien deja algún review también voy a estar muy agradecido.

Ahora les dejo que disfruten de otros fics.

Saludos.. Bryan


	2. Al fin regresas 2

_**~ Al Fin Regresas ~**_

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la puerta del apartamento, Sasuke miraba todo sin interés mientas que Sakura luchaba con las llaves para poder abrir la puerta.

-Permíteme…- Dijo el morocho mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura para ayudarla a introducir la llave, pero con solo el contacto de su piel fría Sakura dejo caer las llaves al suelo y se sonrojó por completo.

_**Situaciones**_

Sasuke se agachó lentamente, recogió las llaves del suelo y abrió la puerta lentamente mientras esperaba que Sakura ingresara.

-Gra… gracias Sasuke- Soltó la pelirosa mientras ingresaba rápidamente invitándolo a pasar con un gesto de mano.

-El lugar no es muy grande… pero si cómodo- Caminó a la cocina sin esperar respuesta y sirvió dos vasos de limonada. Tal y como ella lo espero, el Uchiha no respondió al comentario, pero si la siguió mientras recorría con la vista el lugar, aquella costumbre de buscar el peligro en todos lados no lo abandonaba, miro algunas fotos en las cuales aparecían los padres de Sakura y Naruto, pero en ninguna estaba él, siguió caminando hasta alcanzarla, bebió del vaso rápidamente y se quedó cerca de la puerta.

-Tomaré una ducha…- Dijo mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la sala volviendo a observar las fotos y sintiendo algo revolverse en su estomago sin saber como reaccionar.

-El baño está por el pasillo, a la derecha- Respondió ella desde la cocina, apenas lo vio alejarse por el pequeño pasillo se sentó en una silla de madera cerca de la ventana, era obvio que la convivencia con Sasuke iba a ser difícil, y no por el hecho de que él era el hombre mas frío del mundo, sino porque ella aun seguía derritiéndose por él.

El rubio caminaba por las calles de la aldea, tenía planeado buscar algo de alimentos y volver a su apartamento temprano, ahora que Sasuke estaba de regreso era una cosa indiscutible que el entrenamiento se hiciera mas duro, como había comprobado antes, su amigo no había perdido el tiempo…

Encerrado en sus pensamientos choco de frente con algo, o alguien, y calló hacia delante chocando con algo calido, sus labios sintieron un leve rose por menos de un segundo, pero sus ojos se habían cerrado por reflejo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente mientras abría sus ojos asombrado, sostuvo la mano de la chica y la ayudo a ponerse de pie – Hinata, lo siento mucho, es que estoy muy distraído, de veraz - Dijo sonriendo mientras la chica solo asintió y se quedó en el lugar inmóvil.

Una gota callo sobre la nariz de Naruto, seguida de esa otra y otra más.

-Genial, lluvia de verano… -Se quejó el rubio mirando hacia el cielo, sin notar que la pequeña Hyuga estaba colorada como un tomate y sin hablar.

- Bueno Hinata, tengo que hacer un par de cosas, así que nos vemos luego, adiós!- Luego de despedirse viendo un pequeño gesto de mano de su amiga, el rubio corrió por las calles de la aldea, sin notar que le había robado su primer beso a la chica.

Sasuke salió de la ducha con su traje habitual, camino al living donde Sakura esperaba sentada en un sillón.

-Emm, Sasuke… - Dijo algo sonrojada, el morocho rodeo el sillón y se sento a su lado en una actitud relajada.

-Hmp- Dejó escapar de sus boca para que ella supiera que la escuchaba.

-Eh... bueno, es que en esta casa solo tengo una cama grande… - Dijo nerviosa, evitando el contacto visual, solo podía ver una de las manos de Sasuke apoyadas en el sillón.

-Dormiré aquí… - dijo palmeando el sillón.

-Esta bien… preparare algo de comer… - La pelirosa se levantó rápido y camino a la cocina.

-Iré al despacho de Tsunade…- Dijo apareciendo a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca como para que Sakura diera un pequeño saltito.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?, es decir… hace mucho que no estas en la aldea… - las excusas sonaban estupidas hasta para ella, pero se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha asintiendo.

- Vamos Sakura…- Dijo apoyando una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, movimiento que le genero una pequeña a la chica, la cual intento ignorar, luego de eso ambos salieron caminando lentamente, uno junto al otro.


	3. Al fin regresas 3

_**Al fin regresas…**_

El camino fue largo y divertido para ambos, ella hablaba sin parar de cosas que habían sucedido, no porque le interesara contarlo, sino porque necesitaba alivianar sus nervios de alguna forma, él solo la escuchaba y asentía a veces cuando era necesario. Era increíble como con el pasar del tiempo Sakura aun se adaptaba a la perfección a la personalidad de Sasuke, sabiendo interpretar cada silencio, cada gesto y cada mirada.

_**~ Disfrutando de sus gestos ~**_

_****_

Después de llegar a la oficina de Tsunade y prácticamente haber sido echados a patadas por la propia Hokage, quien decía tener una reunión, ambos caminaron por ahí hasta llegar a una pequeña zona tranquila, solo se veían a su alrededor árboles, del otro lado la cuidad y por encima un cielo perfecto.

- Esta muy tranquilo el día… - Sonrío Sakura mirando el cielo mientras se sentaban en el pasto, Sasuke se tiro de espaldas, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, ella tomo una posición mas femenina, sentada de lado apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, de frente a él.

- Según recuerdo, siempre era así en esta aldea… - Respondió Sasuke, abriendo un ojo para verla, le daban curiosidad muchísimas cosas, pero no pensaba preguntar, le gustaba enterarse de todo en su momento, volvió su vista al cielo y sin querer una mini sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo temblar ante ese gesto… una sonrisa… una sonrisa del mismo Sasuke, cosa que había podido ver hace mucho tiempo. Una lluvia de recuerdos la trajo de nuevo al mundo real, no podía creer que el estuviera ahí, otra vez con ellos, con ella mas que nada.

No supo en que momento se había recostado a su lado, pero ahora ambos miraban el cielo, pensativos, él intentaba descifrar todo lo que se había perdido, ella intentaba no agobiar al Uchiha con sus charlas y en el proceso de este pensamiento recordaba una y otra vez esa sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron rápido, tanto que ese manto celeste que tenían sobre su cabeza paso a ser un azul oscuro, lleno de destellos blancos dándole una vista hermosa al lugar, Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en las estrellas que apenas había notado que Sakura se había dormido a su lado.

- ¿Y Naruto es mas poderoso? O se la pasa… - Cuando Sasuke se giro a verla noto que estaba dormida, por unos instantes pensó en despertarla, pero algo lo entretuvo, su rostro… Sakura había crecido en todos sentidos, había dejado de ser una niña para ser todo una señorita, y en el transcurso se había vuelto mas inteligente, bonita, simpática, pero su rostro, ese rostro casi angelical y tierno no había cambiado para nada, Sasuke se quedo viéndola un tiempo, no supo exactamente cuanto, pero ese rostro era tal y como lo recordaba de hace tiempo atrás.

La tomó en sus brazos como si se tratara de una rosa de cristal y camino lentamente hacia la cuidad, rodeo el centro para no pasar por todo el barullo y por fin después de saltar algunos edificios llego al departamento, entrando por la ventana con ella en sus brazos. Camino hasta la habitación, la recostó en la cama, le quito sus sandalias y le puso una sabana por encima, la observo un poco mas, curioso de su gesto, parecía estar sonrojada.

Acomodo su cabello rosa a un lado de su rostro para que no le molestara al dormir y salio de allí, se quito la parte superior de su vestimenta y se tiro en el sillón, la ventana le proporcionaba una vista perfecta del cielo para su suerte…

Una vez que sintió su presencia moverse de la habitación Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, había despertado al oír el acercamiento a la cuidad, pero estaba tan cómoda que había fingido dormir, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Sasuke tuviera ese lado tan… "tierno" o atento.

- x -

Naruto se encontraba en su departamento, comiendo algo de ramen… había pasado por lo de Sakura para hablar un poco pero no la había encontrado ni a ella ni al Uchiha.

- Esos dos… mas vale que no estén planeando entrenar sin mi… - Se quejó mientras comía, luego limpio su tazón y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de su cama a pensar un poco en los viejos momentos, en las primeras misiones como Ninja, en las veces que se habían peleado con Sasuke, las veces que lo había encontrado luego de su huida y había fallado en traerlo de vuelta, tenia un claro miedo… ese era el de que Sasuke se fuera nuevamente, aunque ahora no tenia razones para hacerlo era algo que por el momento inquietaba.

- Rayos… no podré dormir bien hoy… - Se quejo mientras se levantaba con pereza y se tiraba en la cama, por un momento estuvo pensando sobre la situación anterior, pero luego, cambiando totalmente de pensamientos recordó los gestos de Hinata.

- Que chica mas rara… - Dijo recordando su rostro colorado, pero tierno, era algo extraña pero una amiga incondicional, en este tiempo se había vuelto casi tan cercana como Sakura para él, tanto que a veces se quedaba en su casa a hablar hasta la madrugada, a charlar sobre las misiones, las nuevas técnicas y demás…

Sin poder preverlo su cabeza se apoyo en la almohada y casi al instante ya estaba roncando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón si es muy corto, es que me había desacostumbrado a escribir… estuve muchísimo tiempo sin Internet, pero bueno, acá les traje el tercer capitulo, no se cuando estará listo el cuarto si es que hay uno….

Agradecería algún review y si quieren que lo continúe, también pudrían hacérmelo saber, estaré atento a las opiniones, un saludo enorme!

Bryan


	4. Al fin regresas 4

_**Al fin regresas…**_

El brillo del sol en la ventana hizo que cubriera su rostro con el dorso de su mano, tras estirarse lentamente Sasuke se percato de una presencia allí, muy cerca de el.

_**~ Detalles ~**_

  
- Buen día – Le sonrío abiertamente Sakura, quien había preparado un abundante desayuno para ambos, la dedicación que le había puesto se notaba en cada detalle, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que todo ese trabajo seguramente le había llevado horas.

- Buen día… - El Uchiha se sentó y contemplo todo, tan perfecto, tan irreal ante sus ojos, esos detalles que ya no estaba acostumbrado a ver, un pequeña flor de decorado, varias frutas cortadas en perfectos trozos y mas abundancia de alimentos.

- Espero que te guste… - Le sonrío Sakura mientras bebía un poco de su jugo natural.

- Lo preparaste tu… es obvio que será de mi gusto… - Respondió Sasuke tomando una fruta, estas palabras hicieron que Sakura se ahogara con su jugo y que sus mejillas prácticamente se prendieran fuego.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto cuando apenas se estaba reponiendo, Sasuke mastico lento, trago despacio y levanto su vista hacia ella.

- Me conoces mejor que nadie… sabes lo que me gusta y lo que no… - Continuó desayunando, pasando por alto el tema.

Sakura solo asintió, pero con una gran sonrisa… era verdad, a pesar de haber pasado esa cantidad de tiempo ella aun lo conocía, conocía sus gustos, sus gestos, hasta su historia… ella era en cierta forma la mas cercana a el, y para Sakura eso era un sueño perfecto.

- x -

Alboroto su cabello amarillo debajo del agua, con una gran sonrisa Naruto tomaba una rejalante ducha, por la mañana temprano Kakashi había ido con la noticia de una nueva misión para el equipo 7, era algo excitante, no podía parar de sonreír desde que había oído la noticia.

- ¡Este es un día perfecto! – Grito el rubio mientras salía del agua, luego de cambiarse y desayunar salio corriendo, allí en la puerta de su departamento había un kunai clavado con una notita.

_"Buenos días Naruto, estaba por saludarte pero tengo una misión, me entere de que también te fue asignada una, que tengas mucha suerte. Hinata"_ – Naruto sonrió abiertamente, cada vez que el o Hinata tenían una misión ella pasaba por su departamento y lo ayudaba a alistar las cosas, en caso de no poder le dejaba notas en su puerta, era algo habitual últimamente, esos detalles se habían vuelto una costumbre que alegraba mucho al Uzumaki, le recordaba a cada momento que ya no estaba solo.

- Hinata… - Sonrió, guardo el kunai, el papel y salio corriendo hacia el despacho de Tsunade, pero antes tenia que hacer una parada súper importante por lo cual se desvío un poco de su camino, freno allí, miro serio y avanzo, entrando directo a Ichiraku Ramen donde Iruka lo esperaba con un tazón de ramen sonriendo.

- x -

Luego de desayunar Sakura y Sasuke recibieron la visita de un ninja que los citaba al despacho de la Hokage, ambos se prepararon lentamente y salieron, en el camino Sasuke estaba serio, era su primera misión desde hace tiempo, pero Sakura se dedico a hablarle para despejarlo de su nerviosismo.

- Veo que ya están los tres… - Dijo Tsunade al verlos entrar, el primero en llegar había sido Naruto, que luego de comer se había apresurado a correr hacia el despacho.

- ¿Y Kakashi Sensey? – Pregunto Sakura extrañada, su maestro no se había presentado ahí aun pero no era tan raro ya que solía llegar tarde siempre.

- El no puede acompañarlos en esta misión, tuvo que salir antes así que los encontrara allí… - Dijo la Hokage buscando entre sus papeles las indicaciones y mapas.

- ¡Yeah! ¡Entonces yo estaré a cargo del equipo, los liderare hasta que lleguemos con Kakashi, de veraz! – El rubio grito entusiasmado, saltando de lado a lado de la habitación bajo la mirada furiosa de Sakura por su hiperactividad y la mirada molesta de Sasuke por el griterío

-No Naruto, no lideraras… Ya seleccione a alguien para que se haga cargo del equipo siete mientras se reúnen con Kakashi… - Dijo la rubia, dándole un trago a su vaso de sake.

Todos la miraron desconcertados, Naruto pensó en Neji, pero había salido de misión con Hinata, luego Iruka, pero había desayunado con el esta mañana y había dicho que tenia que cuidar de un grupo de Genins.

- Siento llegar tarde… oh no… ¿Naruto y Sasuke? Esta misión será problemática… - Bufo Shikamaru, con su expresión de aburrimiento al ver el equipo que tendría que liderar.

- Bueno… Shikamaru los guiara en esta misión, es uno de los mejores… - Explico Tsunade, enseguida preparo los papeles y los mapas.

Los cuatro recibieron las indicaciones y asintieron, luego salieron del despacho y se pararon el la puerta de la cuidad, para revisar su equipo, Sasuke miro hacia atrás, observo la aldea detenidamente teniendo algunos recuerdos pasajeros.

- Bien, escuchen… esto tiene que ser simple, tenemos que ir a una cascada donde varios ninja de Konoha quedaron atrapados en cuevas subterráneas, las complicaciones son que ninjas de la roca rodearan el lugar, necesitamos entrar y sacar a nuestros hombres antes de que esas cuevas se derrumben, si todo sale bien podremos salir antes del anochecer… - Explico el Nara, una vez que comprobó el equipo que llevaban, los cuatro ninjas salieron rápidamente hacia su objetivo, no podían perder tiempo.

_**  
Bueno, hasta acá llega el capitulo cuatro, no es muy extenso pero algo es algo… espero que sea de su interés. Agradezco mucho a los reviews que me dejaron, inspiran para continuar… nos vemos**_

Bryan


	5. Al fin regresas 5

_**Al fin regresas…**_

Después de muchas horas de viaje Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru llegaron a la cima de la cascada, desde allí observaron el lugar entero.

_**~ Problemas ~**_

- Algo no anda bien, llegamos muy fácil y sin tener que pelear… - Shikamaru se agacho y comenzó a pensar las variantes, mientras tanto Naruto observaba maravillado el lugar y Sasuke y Sakura esperaban órdenes.

- Puede que estén abajo… en ese caso tendríamos que rodear la cascada e intentar penetrar en sus líneas de defensa con cuidado… - Dijo Shikamaru a los demás, Naruto asintió levantando su pulgar, Sasuke solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza al igual que Sakura.

Comenzaron a bajar despacio, pero el lugar seguía vacío, cuando estuvieron relativamente cerca de la cascada se frenaron a repasar el plan.

- Bien, la entrada esta por debajo de la cascada… Sakura y Sasuke, ustedes serán los encargados de bajar, no sabemos si hay alguien herido y tienes que llevar a Sasuke como respaldo por si el enemigo entro en la cueva… Naruto, tú y yo cuidaremos su entrada y estaremos aquí para ayudarlos en la salida, tus clones y mis sombras son totalmente efectivos en este tipo de área… - Shikamaru observo a todos asentir, tomo posición al igual que Naruto y dio la señal.

Sasuke y Sakura corrieron sobre el agua, casi llegando a la cascada Sasuke empujo a la chica de cabellos rosados hacia atrás, retrocediendo unos pasos, el filo de un kunai rozo la mano del Uchiha, quien miraba fijamente con el Sharingan en todas direcciones.

Instantáneamente un Ninja enemigo fue atrapado por la sombra de Shikamaru, tanto Sakura como Sasuke siguieron corriendo, pero al llegar casi a la entrada de la cueva dos grandes masas de tierra la sellaron por completo.

- Rayos, no tenemos entrada, ¡hay que retroceder Sasuke! – Dijo la chica al ver que estaban quedando expuestos, pero en eso sintió como era arrastrada nuevamente hacia delante.

Sasuke extendió su brazo y formo un agujero con su chidori lo bastante grande como para que ambos pasaran, cuando cayeron dentro la salida volvió a cerrarse, ambos se pusieron alerta al instante.

La visión del lugar era casi nula, apenas se veía a un metro de distancia, Sakura tomó uno de sus kunais y se puso alerta, seguido de eso sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien permanecía de pie a sus espaldas, este tenia activado su Sharingan.

El Uchiha le hizo señas a Sakura de ir detrás de él y en silencio, mientras tomaba la delantera. La pelirrosa sintió su mano ser atrapada lentamente por la de Sasuke, automáticamente otra pequeña descarga afectó en su cuerpo, esta vez intentó no prestarle atención a eso por el bien de la misión.

Ambos caminaron despacio, Sakura confiaba ciegamente en la visión de Sasuke, y este se mostraba serio, caminando lento y mirando fijo al frente.

- Mas adelante hay una caída, la cueva parece ir hacia abajo… - Explico el chico mientras miraba al frente y señalaba. – Tendremos que descender por las paredes… -

Sakura asintió, ambos se sentaron al borde y comenzaron a bajar lento, Sasuke seguía al frente mientras descendían, la densidad de la oscuridad seguía a su alrededor, dándoles una sensación de estar ciegos.

- ¡Sasuke! – Sakura se soltó al notar las paredes cerrarse, Sasuke miro hacia arriba y vio como el túnel se iba cerrando rápidamente, ambos se soltaron, pocos metros después golpearon duramente contra la tierra del suelo, las paredes nuevamente volvieron a su forma.

Sasuke se puso de pie, ayudo a Sakura a pararse y miro alrededor, se encontraban sin salidas, todo a su alrededor eran paredes, eso lo preocupo.

Al notar su gesto Sakura comenzó a buscar una salida, toco todas las paredes alrededor, pero eran igual de sólidas, salto intentando subir, pero las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse automáticamente cuando intentaban ascender, Sakura callo de pie y escucho una especie de sonido hueco.

Sasuke, alertado de este ruido miró el suelo, este era una capa lo suficientemente sólida como para mantenerse de pie sobre ella, pero debajo parecía estar la continuidad del túnel… El Uchiha se preparo para un nuevo chidori, pero Sakura lo detuvo, el fijo su vista en ella, esta llevo una gran cantidad de chakra a su brazo y golpeo el suelo abriendo una grieta muy grande, era impresionante las habilidades nuevas de esta chica, lo tenía completamente intrigado.

No muy por debajo de donde estaban se deslizaron contra la pared del túnel y llegaron a una especie de túnel horizontal nuevamente, como el del principio, este parecía estar direccionado a la parte de debajo de la cascada, avanzaron lento, Sasuke observo un agujero en el suelo, este tenia una caída grande y al fondo varias estacas en punta, al parecer era una trampa que ya había sido activada por alguien mas.

- Están mas adelante… - Dijo Sasuke al cruzarse con cierta mirada molesta, el Byakugan.

- Uchiha, Haruno… - Dijo Neji mirando serio a ambos ninjas, a pesar de haber escuchado que Sasuke estaba de vuelta eso no le importaba mucho, para su entendimiento el Uchiha había sido un traidor a su aldea, y eso lo condenaba.

- ¡Neji, Kakashi, Rock Lee! – Sakura sonrió abiertamente al ver a todos en buen estado.

- x -

Naruto calló duramente contra el suelo, tomó un respiro y volvió a ponerse de pie, el lugar estaba infestado de ninjas de la roca.

Shikamaru soltó el aire después de un golpe, retrocedió e intento esquivar el segundo, pero el atacante salio despedido hacia los árboles después de que los clones de Naruto hicieran su trabajo.

Ambos peleaban a más no poder, parecía que los ninjas de la roca no dejaban de aparecer y las cosas se estaban complicando, Shikamaru agotó su chakra y se separo de la lucha de clones contra ninjas para planificar, se sentó y junto sus manos para intentar concentrarse, respiro profundo y sintió un golpe que lo mandó contra los árboles.

Se paró lento mientras el ninja atacante sacaba un kunai, quiso saltar hacia atrás pero notó algo, sus pies estaban atados al suelo mediante rocas, Shikamaru intento soltarse, pero el ninja de la roca avanzo rápidamente, Shikamaru movió su cuerpo hacia un costado y sintió el filo incrustarse en su hombro.

Naruto sintió a Shikamaru gritar, pero apenas y podía moverse, siguió creando clones pero no podía salirse de la situación, un sujeto logro meterlo en una especie de tumba de rocas, desde allí no podía usar su Rasengan, apenas y le quedaba algo de aire para mantenerse vivo unos minutos…

- x -

Sasuke atravesó a Neji por el pecho, mientras destrozaba a Rock Lee con un chidori, ambos cayeron muertos… Sakura saltó hacia atrás y esquivo el ataque de Kakashi, seguido de eso, preparo chakra en uno de sus brazos y lo golpeó de forma que este salió despedido contra las paredes, quedando sin vida.

- Malditos… tomaron la apariencia de Kakashi, Lee y Neji, eso quiere decir que ya los vieron o lucharon con ellos antes… - Dijo Sakura arreglándose sus guantes, mientras que Sasuke volvía a activar su Sharingan.

- Mas adelante hay una zona donde veo mas de quince tipos de chakra, entre ellos los de Konoha, seguramente los tienen atrapados, vamos… - Dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a correr seguido de la pelirrosa.

- x -

Shikamaru calló de rodillas con un total de cuatro puñaladas, una en cada hombro y una en cada pierna, se las había arreglado para moverse en el momento justo y que estas no dieran en alguna zona vital, pero la perdida de sangre comenzaba a dificultar las cosas, volvió a moverse torpemente, mientras sentía el filo rozar el costado derecho del chaleco, haciéndole una cortada lo bastante profunda como para que cayera sentado, aun con sus pies atrapados por el suelo, ahora la tierra atrapo sus manos…

- ¡Que problemático!, ¡¿donde rayos estas Naruto? – Gritó al ver que se venia un nuevo ataque, pero este fue interceptado en el aire, Hinata tenia los brazos del sujeto atrapados.

**Si, ya se, hace muchisisisimo que no actualizo, es que estaba con exámenes y era realmente agobiante… por suerte ya pase de año, así que acá sigo con mi fic, espero que les guste, intente hacer un cap básicamente de acción, prometo mas guión en el cap que viene. Saludos y desde ya gracias por los reviews que me dejaron hasta ahora, sigan comentando ****  
**

**Bryan**


	6. Al fin regresas 6

_**Al fin regresas…**_

La situación no pintaba bien para nadie, las cosas se habían complicado al máximo y los de la hoja tenían que hacer algo para no perder la vida en la misión.

_**~ Problemas ~**_

- Hi… Hinata… - Dijo Shikamaru un tanto aliviado y con una media sonrisa, la chica solo mantenía su mirada fija a la del enemigo, de una patada lo hizo retroceder, pero este enterró más a Shikamaru en la tierra, dejando solo su cabeza visible, mientras el cuerpo era aplastado lentamente.

- ¡Shikamaru, resiste! – Hinata se lanzó al ataque, no estaba muy segura de poder ganar esta pelea, pero su compañero estaba en peligro de muerte y tenía que intentarlo…

- Primero un cobarde, ahora una niñita… ¿acaso Konoha esta tan mal? – Dijo el ninja atacante, mientras se ponía en pose de pelea, Hinata hizo lo mismo y activo su Byakugan, observo fijo al enemigo, pero sobre todo observo una especie de tumba de rocas mas alejada, rodeada de ninjas, dentro de esta "tumba" reconoció perfectamente el chakra… - ¡Naruto! – Gritó justo cuando la pelea daba comienzo.

- x -

- Sakura… atenta, no puedo identificar quien es quien… - Dijo Sasuke al llegar al lugar donde había sentido los chakras, ahora había una infinidad de ninjas, todos iguales a los de la hoja, atrapados en las paredes, y para desgracia de Sasuke, todos los chakras ahora tenían un color neutro que el no podía diferenciar.

- Son… son… ¿todos clones? – Sakura los observo, todos estaban inconcientes, al parecer había sido una técnica del tipo genjutsu la que había puesto a dormir a todos a la vez.

- No… antes capte individualmente a los de Konoha… - Sasuke miró a todos, eran totalmente idénticos.

- Entonces tendremos que elegir con cuidado… - Sakura comenzó a caminar entre los ninjas, buscando alguno que se diferenciara, mientras tanto Sasuke desapareció entre las sombras de la cueva.

- x -

Hinata no comprendió como ni cuando, pero la ayuda había llegado, cierto tipo de pelo naranja estaba luchando con el antiguo oponente de ella, mientras una chica pelirroja la ayudaba a soltar a Naruto, no comprendía bien la situación, pero parecían ser aliados, talvez algún refuerzo de Tsunade.

- G…Gracias… - Le dijo al muchacho alto de cabellos naranjas, este solamente sonrió y siguió peleando con otros sujetos, ella ayudo a Shikamaru a salir de la trampa e intento ayudarlo con sus heridas.

- x -

Sakura notó que se encontraba sola, con su voz temblorosa llamó a Sasuke varias veces sin obtener respuesta, cuando estaba por soltar a uno de los clones que tenia el aspecto de Kakashi sintió como alguien la tomaba del cabello y la jalaba hacia atrás, golpeó duramente contra la pared y en esta fue atrapada por un clon de Rock Lee, antes de siguiera intentar moverse un sujeto con la apariencia de Neji la atacó, pero el brazo de este fue rebanado en el aire, el ninja volvió a su forma natural y cayó al suelo inconciente, la gran espada paso frente a los ojos de la chica de cabellos rosados y penetró el pecho del falso Rock Lee, cuando Sakura pudo liberarse miro a su salvador, pensando en Sasuke, pero su media sonrisa se evaporo al ver unos dientes afilados sonreírle.

-Suigetsu… ese es mi nombre – Dijo el muchacho, mientras acomodaba la espada gigante sobre su hombro, este la miró con esa sonrisa escalofriante y luego esquivo un ataque, al parecer los clones de las paredes se estaban soltando poco a poco, Sakura se puso espalda con espalda y se defendió a la par con este sujeto, creía reconocerlo de algún lado…

- S… Sakura… - Dijo la chica mientras esquivaba un golpe que impactaba en el pecho del chico, este cayó duramente y ella corrió a socorrerlo, pero esa herida se cerro como si nada le hubiera pasado, su cuerpo pareció tomar una nueva forma, su físico aumento y ahora movía la espada con gran facilidad, esto sorprendió a Sakura, pero fue ahí cuando lo recordó, ese tal Suigetsu era uno de los renegados que acompañaba a Sasuke después de que este se escapara de Konoha, ciertas dudas la asaltaron, ¿porque este sujeto estaba aquí?, ¿Dónde se había metido Sasuke?...

Repentinamente los clones habían perdido su forma falsa mostrando su verdadera apariencia, ahora la pelea era más rápida ya que no tenían miedo de equivocarse al atacar, tanto Sakura como Suigetsu hicieron una rápida pelea, dejando a todos los enemigos inconcientes o sin vida en el pozo.

- ¡Uff!, ¡Al parecer terminamos!- Dijo el chico mostrando sus dientes afilados, colocó la gran espada en su espalda y se sentó en el suelo, rodeado de los cadáveres.

-Si, así parece… - Sakura sonrío apenas, estaba algo incomoda con ese ninja ahí y sin saber cuales eran sus intenciones, esto comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, no podía perder tiempo si este sujeto tenia la idea de atacarla, aunque pensando en la anterior lucha no tendría sentido, pero de todas formas decidió preguntarle… - Suigetsu… ¿que es lo que…? - Pero la pregunta fue interrumpida por una palabra en forma de quejido.

- Sakura… - Pidió el pelinegro mientras se acercaba apoyándose en una de las paredes de la cueva, la chica sonrió rápidamente al sentir su voz, pero esa sonrisa se borro al instante cuando sus brillosos ojos, enfocaron entre la tenue luz, el liquido rojo que caía lentamente por el estomago del chico, la herida estaba cubierta por su mano, pero a simple vista podía notar que no era ninguna tontería, era una herida tan grande que escapaba de los limites de la mano del muchacho.

-¡Sasuke!- El grito desesperado de la chica ensordeció a Suigetsu, quien reacciono algo mas tarde y corrió hacia el Uchiha también

- x -

**Perdón por lo corto del cap, prometo que después de esto viene lo bueno, solo esperen…  
Desde ya muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron su review, espero no hacer muy pesada la historia (que pronto terminara) Beso!**

**Bryan.-.**


	7. Al fin regresas 7

_**Al fin regresas…**_

Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru y Sasuke fueron trasladados al hospital de Konoha lo mas rápido posible, la misión había sido exitosa…

Dos semanas después el equipo de Sasuke había sido juzgado y condenado a un mes de prisión, obteniendo el beneficio de la libertad condicional por la buena conducta y asistencia durante la misión.

_**~ Confesiones ~**_

Abrió sus ojos negros lentamente, otro día encerrado en el hospital, recorrió la blanquecina habitación encontrándose con la figura de Sakura nuevamente, como cada día desde que había sido hospitalizado.

- Sasuke, al fin despiertas… - Sakura le sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama, Sasuke tenia una expresión extraña, Sakura reviso sus facciones, parecía molesto, se pregunto si su presencia allí era lo que le incomodaba al Uchiha, intento hacer el momento mas liviano, haciendo algunos comentarios graciosos sobre Naruto y demás, pero uno en especial capto la atención completa de Sasuke, los ojos del chico la miraron fijamente como si hubiera gritado algo a los cielos y ese algo fuera un secreto.

- Pensé que hoy escaparías del hospital, me extraña que hasta ahora no lo hicieras – Sakura lo dijo bromeando, pero se dio cuenta de que había captado la atención de Sasuke, eso la extraño, se sintió nerviosa al estar bajo su mirada, su boca pareció sellarse, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?...

- ¿Que sentido tendría?, ¿que podría hacer en este lugar? – Dijo Sasuke desviando su mirada hacia un costado y presionando su mandíbula.

- Sasuke… no lo decía en serio –Sakura rasco su cabeza nerviosa… - Sasuke… ¿Estas bien? – No sabía si era correcto preguntarle eso a él, pero necesitaba hacerlo, Sasuke parecía no estar bien y ella tenía que saber.

- Odio no poder ser como quiero ser… Estoy en Konoha solo para recordarme para siempre el error que cometí en mi vida, como me convertí en un vengador… No puedo aliviarme, no intentes ayudarme tampoco… se que soy el único responsable de destrozar mi vida… Lo único que queda dentro es dolor y pena… todas las ilusiones, sensaciones y emociones murieron junto con Itachi ese día… - Dijo el pelinegro, mientras presionaba sus puños, instantáneamente sintió las manos de Sakura sostener una de las suyas, la pelirrosa lloraba y lo observaba fijo.

- No Sasuke, tu me tienes a mi, a Naruto, a todos tus amigos aquí en Konoha, no eres un vengador, eres un Ninja como nosotros, ayudas a los demás, ya no eres eso que fuiste… - Ella intento consolarlo, pero el negó rotundamente y retiro su mano.

- Quiero que te vayas de aquí ahora… y revises las planillas de visitas, yo perdí todo… mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos – Luego de decir esto, Sasuke se negó a volver a verla, Sakura salio de allí llorando aun, aunque tenia dudas por las palabras de Sasuke, camino hasta la recepción, secando sus lagrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa, solicito las planillas y reviso los visitantes, ahí estaba la respuesta… durante ese tiempo, tanto Shikamaru como Naruto habían recibido visitas de todos los ninjas de la aldea, Ino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji y demás, pero la planilla de Sasuke, solo estaba llena con su nombre, en todo ese tiempo solo ella había visitado al Uchiha cada día.

Sakura camino a la habitación de Naruto, fingiendo la misma sonrisa, esta se destrozo al entrar en la habitación y ver a muchos de sus amigos bromeando con el rubio, ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenia Sasuke, enseguida le cayo una lluvia de preguntas por parte de Naruto e Ino al ver su expresión, y Sakura les contó lo anterior dicho por Sasuke.

A mas de uno se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, otros se mantuvieron de brazos cruzados pero con una expresión de estar pensado al respecto, Naruto se enojo e intento ir a verlo, pero aun no lo dejaban salir de allí.

-x-

_**Desde ya pido perdón, casi no estoy en la Pc y las pocas veces que estoy realmente tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que les dejo esta mini continuación, prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser largo como los demás, desde ya gracias por la comprensión y por todos los reviews recibidos hasta el momento. Un abrazo!**_


	8. Al fin regresas 8

_**Al fin regresas…**_

_**~ Interrupción ~**_

La salida del hospital no tardo en llegar, Sasuke se había escapado un día antes y había ido directo a la casa de Sakura, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y esto se estaba transformando en una costumbre para ambos.

Estaba cayendo la noche cuando Sakura comenzó a cocinar, Sasuke se encontraba en el baño cambiando sus vendajes cuando la escucho tararear una canción.

Sin prestarle atención a otra cosa se dirigió a la cocina con ella y se paró ahí cerca, observándola…

La chica sintió la mirada del pelinegro sobre su espalda y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante, aun así no dejo de tararear, al parecer esto era agradable para el Uchiha.

- ¿Que cocinas? – Preguntó el chico acercándose lento, ella solo sonrío y revolvió una olla lentamente.

- Es un secreto, algo especial… - Dijo mientras seguía cocinando, Sasuke noto que la ración que estaba preparando era bastante grande, aun así intento no preguntar demasiado, solo se quedo ahí cerca.

- Sabes, nunca imagine que estarías tanto tiempo cerca de mi sin que te obligaran… - Dijo Sakura sonriendo, el chico solo frunció un poco el seño y la observo con sus ojos entrecerrados, ella le sonrío tiernamente y se acercó a el, tomando su mano, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke, pero no tanto como para que se notara en sus gestos.

-Solo bromeo, de verdad es agradable tu presencia aquí – Dijo la chica de cabellos rosados, cuando intento volver hacia la comida un brazo fuerte cambio el rumbo de su cuerpo, haciendo que quedara apoyada contra una mesada, Sasuke la miraba fijo.

Uno de sus brazos la sostenía por la cintura, el otro sostenía unos de sus brazos, Sakura se asustó, pero no se movió, la mirada intensa del muchacho la tenia congelada.

Los ojos del chico estaban clavados en los de ella, aflojo el agarre de su mano lento y con cuidado, como si fuera a quemarse acerco su palma a la mejilla de Sakura, la cual hervía por la sangre acumulada del sonrojo que estaba sufriendo.

Los instintos de Sasuke eran fuertes, tanto que estaba actuando sin pensar ni un solo momento, se acerco a ella con lentitud, con una mano apoyada en el rostro de la chica y la otra en su cintura marcando un poco de espacio entre ambos.

- Sa… Sasuke… - Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la mesada, pero sus ojos estaban congelados en los labios del Uchiha, su mundo parecía dar vueltas sin parar y sentía las mejillas prenderse fuego.

- Sakura… - Soltó el lentamente, acortando las distancias, levantó el rostro de la chica con cuidado, dejándolo frente al de él, sus labios estaban a tan solo centímetros.

Parecían estar en un mundo aparte, justo cuando Sasuke pestañeó y dio un saltito hacia atrás, Sakura desconcertada casi se cae al suelo por el movimiento, lo observo sin entender, pero Sasuke miraba fijamente la ventana con su Sharingan girando furioso en sus ojos, al parecer algo había interrumpido ese momento casi mágico.

Los cabellos rubios no tardaron en aparecer por la ventana, tras un golpeteo en el marco Naruto entro allí sonriendo como siempre, pero esta vez noto algo extraño, Sakura parecía estar a punto de desmayarse y Sasuke parecía molesto, mas que de costumbre.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Preguntó el chico hiperactivo, mientras se movía y dejaba pasar a cierta chica paliad de ojos blanquecinos y a dos personas mas, un muchacho que solo bufaba y se quejaba y una rubia un tanto gritona.

Sakura aun no salía de su estado de hipnotismo cuando Ino le dio un gran empujón para que reaccionara, esta se puso completamente nerviosa, y comenzó a tartamudear, Sasuke puso su atención en ella, buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

- Yo… yo… yo les dije a los chicos que podían venir a cenar hoy… - Dijo completamente nerviosa, sonrojada y casi pidiendo perdón, tanto Naruto como los demás notaron esto y se dieron cuenta que algo había pasado.

El Uchiha solo cerro sus ojos un momento, desactivando el Sharingan, la observo y asintió lento, aun estaba asimilando lo que había pasado, sus acciones, las reacciones de Sakura, al parecer algo estaba diferente en él, en ellos…

-x-

La cena fue duradera, los seis comieron y bebieron durante un tiempo largo, Naruto e Ino eran las voces que resaltaban de los demás, Sasuke y Hinata prácticamente no hablaban, Shikamaru era una maquina expendedora de bufidos y quejas, pero también hablaba alegremente con Naruto mientras era molestado por Ino, pero por otro lado se encontraba Sakura, pensativa, nerviosa aun, observando a veces a Sasuke, recordando…


End file.
